1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a railroad crossing indication device, a railroad crossing indication system and a method for displaying information at railroad crossings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A constant warning time device, also referred to as a grade crossing predictor (GCP) in the U.S. or a level crossing predictor in the U.K., is an electronic device that is connected to the rails of a railroad track and is configured to detect the presence of an approaching train and determine its speed and distance from a crossing, i.e., a location at which the tracks cross a road, sidewalk or other surface used by moving objects. The constant warning time device will use this information to generate a constant warning time signal for controlling a crossing warning device. A crossing warning device is a device that warns of the approach of a train at a crossing, examples of which include crossing gate arms (e.g., the familiar black and white striped wooden arms often found at highway grade crossings to warn motorists of an approaching train), crossing lights (such as the red flashing lights often found at highway grade crossings in conjunction with the crossing gate arms discussed above), and/or crossing bells or other audio alarm devices. Constant warning time devices are often, but not always, configured to activate the crossing warning device at a fixed time, e.g., 30 seconds, prior to an approaching train arriving at a crossing.
Motorists have always had waiting/patience problems with railroad crossings. They ignore the lights, try to circumvent the crossing gates, and get frustrated while waiting for a train to pass. Sometimes, motorists and pedestrians ignore the warning signs because they cannot see the train coming, don't think there is danger present, or are too impatient to wait. Some motorists underestimate the danger associated with railroad crossings and how circumventing safety systems can have seriously negative consequences. There are also several examples of motorists driving through crossing gates and striking the side of a moving train. Thus, there exists a need to convey additional information at railroad crossings so that motorists will be deterred from circumventing the provided safety systems.